Fighting
by Maevelynn
Summary: ONE SHOT 2 chapters. This is something that came to me after I watched Mr. & Mrs Smith...I feel like Sinbad and Maeve's relationship is somewhat similar to theirs 'cause they're always bickering. This is my first fanfic ever so please be nice and review!
1. Battle on deck

**Battle on deck**

The moon had replaced the sun high in the sky and a warm breeze was blowing the sails. This summer night was unusually hot and the Nomad crew had decided to have supper up on deck since the heat down in the galley was unbearable. Unfortunately, making it even hotter, candles had to be lit to provide them enough light to see their plates. They were having a good time chatting about their previous adventures when the discussion took a dangerous turn, due to one of Sinbad's comment.

"Now, what exactly are you implying, sailor, that I have absolutely no chance at winning against you in a single combat?" Maeve defiantly asked, raising an eyebrow at her captain.

Sinbad sighed. *Great. How am I going to get out of this one?* he thought. "That's not what I said, Maeve…" he began slowly, looking at his friends for support but they seemed rather amused at the scene, waiting for what would come up next. "I just meant that, being a woman has its advantage because you have the element of surprise-"

"Which is?" Maeve cut him off, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well…usually, when men attack you, they think you're going to be an easy one so they don't put all their efforts in the fight…until you prove them wrong by kicking them down." Sinbad put up a smile hoping it would appease his sorceress' fiery temper.

Doubar, Firouz and Rongar chuckled. Sinbad was just adding more fuel to the fire.

"So what you're saying is that without the element of surprise brought by my feminine status and without the chivalry of my opponents, I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight?" Maeve said through gritted teeth, her eyes shooting daggers.

*Oups. Wrong move.* Sinbad though. "No, wait-" he began, shaking his head and waving his hands.

"Very well then" Maeve stood up, unsheathing her sword. "Let's see who shall be the winner of this argument." She brought her sword under her captain's chin. "You and me. Right now. Right here."

Sinbad looked at her in disbelief. She couldn't possibly be serious. He turned once more to his companions for help but they just sat more comfortably to fully enjoy the upcoming battle.

"What's the matter Sinbad? Afraid to loose? It would be a shame for the Master of the Seven Seas to be beaten by a woman, now wouldn't it?" Maeve asked innocently, hoping to provoke him. In reality, she had no idea what she was doing. She hadn't really intended to challenge him but when her feminist pride took the upper hand, there was no going back.

At the sound of her words, Sinbad's pride kicked in. He slowly raised form his seat, picking up his sword. If she wanted to play… "You asked for it." He declared, positioning himself in front of her on the deck.

"Aye, and I'm waiting for it." Maeve smirked.

Doubar, Rongar and Firouz glanced at each others, hoping their juvenile captain and fiery sorceress would know when to stop their little game. They could be so stubborn sometimes! The trio didn't want them to get hurt so even if they sat calmly, watching the show, they stayed alert, ready to separate the couple if things got out of hands.

Maeve and Sinbad were pacing in circle around the main mast, closely studying each other. Sinbad could see the redhead was fuming and realised it would be hard to bring her down. Of course, he would never hurt her, but heck, sometimes she was so stubborn he just wanted to wring her neck.

Maeve cursed herself silently. Why did she always need to prove herself? Her stubbornness was going to be the end of her someday and she knew it. Sinbad being a worthy opponent, she was seriously beginning to doubt if she could actually win this. He had never lost a fight. But now was the point of no return.

Suddenly, they both stopped moving, eyes locked. Maeve was the first to attack. The silence of the night was replaced by the clanking of swords. The thunderous noise of metal clashing against metal awoke the curiosity of the other crewmembers, who gathered up on deck. Surprise appeared on their faces as they discovered their captain and sorceress at each other's throats.

"10 dinars says Maeve brings him down!" Firouz exclaimed.

"Aye, I'll take that offer!" responded Doubar. They all burst into laughers.

Maeve charged at Sinbad who quickly blocked her blow. He then aimed for her rib but knew she would deflect his blade. Maeve then attempted to launch her sword lower but Sinbad was quick enough to jump.

"Shouldn't you have a license for being that bad?" joked Sinbad, infuriating the Celtic sorceress even more. Maeve kicked him in the groin. The captain groaned as the air left his lungs. He leaned on the railing, trying to ignore the pain. All the sailors on deck held their breath, glad to not be in their captain's shoes.

"I would ask you what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce!" Maeve smiled, putting her hands on her hips and waiting for her opponent to recover.

Sinbad glared at her and launched his sword forward once more. "You know Maeve, it's alright to have an inferiority complex-it's fully justified!" he exclaimed, hitting her in the stomach.

Maeve stumbled back and breathed in deeply. For a moment there, concern appeared on Sinbad's face. He looked ready to run at her side to help her. He hadn't intended to hurt her. Never in his life had he hit a woman. Then again, Maeve was no ordinary woman, and the dark look she gave him told him he'd better watch out.

Holding her sore stomach, Maeve launched at him, ready to cut his head off "I've always wondered why you remind me of the ocean…Oh yeah! That's because you make me sick!"

Sinbad escaped her blow at the last minute, relieved to see she was alright. "You know, I don't mind you talking so much, as long as you don't mind me not listening!" he replied, blocking her assaults.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little busy right now so can I ignore you some other time?" Maeve shouted back, circling behind the mast.

"You sure are a habit I'd like to kick…with both feet!" Sinbad said, charging at the redhead on the right but she caught him off guard by charging at him on the left, cutting his white shirt on the sleeve.

"Oups, sorry. But why don't you slip into something more comfortable…like a coma!" Maeve spat.

"Sassy little witch!" Sinbad shouted.

"Sea dog!" Maeve shouted back.

They fought like that, physically and verbally, around the whole ship for what seemed like an eternity. They didn't know where their sudden aggressiveness toward the other came from. Sure, they were constantly bickering, but their daily little fights never ever took proportions like that before. Maybe the scorching heat of the night was getting to their head?

Maeve and Sinbad were not even tired. Neither of them seemed to be getting the upper hand. They stopped for a second, panting. Their pause didn't last long for Maeve charged again at Sinbad. He blocked her assault and switched place with hers, slamming her against the mast. Maeve grunted in pain. He brought his face close to hers. "Tired?" he asked in a husky voice, putting on a smirk.

Maeve glared back at him. "Are you kidding? I'm just warming up!" she heaved, shoving her captain away and launching her sword at him once again.

Unfortunately, Sinbad, backing away to avoid her blows, lost his balance on some ropes, giving Maeve the chance to knock his sword out of his hand. The deck fell silent. The sorceress brough her blade to Sinbad's throat "Say it." She ordered him, a smile of triumph on her face.

Sinbad sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, looking at his entire crew. He couldn't believe Maeve had actually beaten him. "I'm sorry I doubted your fighting ability-" he paused, a sneer appearing on his boyish face. In a swift movement, he pulled at her wrist, knocking her sword out of her hand, and twisted her arm behind her back. Holding her tightly from behind, he slammed her once again on the mast, whispering in her ear "-but you haven't won yet!"

Groaning, Maeve managed to elbow Sinbad in the jaw with her free arm, causing him to let go of her. "Neither have you!"

"Enough with you two!" Doubar exclaimed. "Let's call this a draw, before you kill each other!"

Maeve and Sinbad stood face to face, glaring at each other. Without breaking eye contact with her, Sinbad barked "Alright everyone, show's over!" Some minor crewmembers headed back below deck, Rongar and Firouz gathered the food and plates back to the galley while Doubar made his way to the tiller. Sinbad then went on "Big brother, wake me up when your shift is done. I'll take the second one." Doubar nodded.

Maeve picked up her broadsword and stomped off to her quarters. Sinbad watched her leave, wondering about what had just happen. He brushed his lower lip with the back of his hand and gazed around him. He hadn't realized it until now, but Maeve really was the biggest battle of his life…


	2. Battle below deck

**Battle below deck**

When Sinbad entered his cabin, he felt worn out. His fight with Maeve had exhausted him. He laid his sword on his table and couldn't help but smile. God, she was so beautiful when she was angry! He wondered where they stood now and what their relationship would be like after tonight. But that was tomorrow's problem…He opened his window to let in some air. The heat was making him dizzy as he realized sleep was going to be hard to find…

Meanwhile, Maeve was pacing in her cabin like a caged tiger. Her whole body was on fire and the soft humid breeze coming from her window wasn't helping her to cool down. She would never be able to face Sinbad again. Why had she challenged him this way? The sorceress felt bad for all the mean things she had said to him, although she was more and more convinced he deserved whatever insults she had thrown at him. Torn between regret and pride, Maeve couldn't help but smile. After all, she had won, in a way. She was the first one to have knocked his sword out of his hands and the simple fact that he was well aware of it made Maeve's chin rise up proudly. Nevertheless, she felt the urge to work things out with her captain or else she would never find sleep…

Sinbad was removing his bandana when he heard a knock on his door. Somehow, he had a feeling of who it was. He opened his door to find Maeve. She lowered her gaze to her hands. When she found the courage to look at him in the eye, "Hey" was all she said. They stared at each other for a very long time. Maeve couldn't find any trace of anger in his eyes and it reassured her. Sinbad could see his own regret mirrored in the redhead's brown eyes.

"Can I come in?" Maeve asked, breaking the silence. Sinbad immediately moved aside, inviting her in.

Maeve stood to face him. She felt uneasy being here, in her captain's cabin. She was afraid things would get out of hands because since they were alone, nobody would be able to stop them.

"Hum…about what happened on deck-" she began, avoiding his gaze. She glanced nervously around her, looking for some sort of support in this unknown surrounding. She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sinbad looked at her, amused. He knew how hard it was for her to apologize, due to her feminine pride and stubbornness. He crossed his arms on his chest, waiting for her to go on, which she did "Look, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me, I…I-"

"Hey" Sinbad cut her off, taking a step closer to her "I provoked you. You had every right to be mad." He smiled.

"Still, I feel bad for all the things I said…and I'm sorry I ruined your shirt." Maeve pointed to the cut on his sleeve.

"Well I'm sorry I hit you." Sinbad replied sincerely, looking her directly in the eyes. "I would never hurt you, you know that."

"Aye, I know that." was all she said. She looked at him, letting herself get lost in his sea-blue eyes. The intensity she saw in them startled her a little bit. That was her cue to leave. She had to get out before they both lost control. He was too close, way too close…

"I must admit you pack hell of a punch!" Sinbad said, rubbing his jaw where she had hit him.

She laughed and headed for the door, ready to leave, when she heard him say "For a woman!" Sinbad hadn't been able to resist teasing her. The words just came out of his mouth in an attempt to keep her from leaving. He cursed himself when Maeve slowly turned her head to glare at him. "What did you just say?" It was a rhetorical question for she had perfectly heard him. She just couldn't believe her ears.

"No wait…I'm sorry! I just couldn't help it!" Sinbad waved his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender. *Gosh, when will I ever learn to shut up?* he thought as he helplessly watched Maeve walk up to him in a threatening way. He knew he deserved whatever she was going to do to him.

Before he had the time to blink, he fell on the ground in a loud thump. She had pushed him down, making him trip with her leg. She stood proudly over him. "Doesn't this position ring a bell? You on your ass, looking at me from the ground?" she asked him mischievously.

"Aye, I'll never forget the day we first met." Sinbad answered in a serious tone. Wincing, he let his head fall back on the floor, closing his eyes. When he opened them, he had that intense look again. He was toying with her, she could tell.

"Really? Well, I'm trying to." she replied.

Before she could lose herself in his eyes again, Maeve turned back to leave, satisfied to have the last word with him, but Sinbad was faster than her. He brought his feet to the back of her knees and pulled, making her fall on top of him. He wrapped his legs around her waist to keep her still while he grabbed her hands so she wouldn't hit him. "Liar!" He said, bringing his head closer to hers.

Maeve took the opportunity and head-butted him. Sinbad grunted and freed her hands to rub his forehead, but before she could get up, he rolled her over to pin her to the ground under him. Trying to push him off of her, Maeve groaned "Why do you care if I lie or not?"

Finally, she managed to punch him in the jaw for the second time that night and rolled him over. They hit the table, hard.

Resting his hands on her hips since she was sitting on top of him, Sinbad sat up. Maeve was now sitting astride his lap, glaring at him, already pushing him down. Sinbad opened his mouth to speak but a voice outside his cabin stopped him dead in his track.

"Are you ok Sinbad?" Firouz's voice, tainted with curiosity, echoed behind the door.

"Yeah. I'm fine Firouz. I…I just tripped…that's all…" Sinbad replied, trying to sound casual since he was still holding Maeve, panting and grunting in his arms. He thanked Allah he had locked his door after Maeve had entered or else the couple would have had a hard time explaining why they were wrestling on the floor. And they probably would have suffered the endless teasing remarks of the crew for the rest of their life.

"Really? Because I heard an awful rambling-" Firouz asked again but the young captain cut him off.

"I'm alright Firouz!"

"Ok, have a good night." With that, the scientist walked away.

Sinbad started to relax a little bit at the sound of his retreating footsteps, but Maeve took the opportunity to tear herself away form his grasp. She ran for the door but Sinbad was faster than her "Oh no you don't!"

In a split of second he was between her and the door, blocking her only chance of escape. She glared at him. She didn't like where the situation was going. It was clear he wanted to play and Maeve knew it could become very dangerous because in this heat, she didn't know how much time she would be able to resist his lustful gaze. "Get out of my way." She demanded.

"No" was all he said. She was so beautiful. And so close…Somehow he felt that if he moved aside to let her leave, he would miss the most precious moment of his life. Curiosity taking the upper hand, he decided to see what would be her next move.

Maeve took a step back to put a little bit of space between them, afraid of their sudden closeness. Nevertheless, she was still trapped, inside Sinbad's cabin, and the look he was giving her was awaking feelings inside her that she had not experienced in a long time. Her heart was beating faster and faster by the minute. She felt herself losing control and it frustrated her to no end. She hated the way Sinbad could make her feel sometimes. He was so close…maybe she could listen to her heart just this once…No. Reason kicked in. She had to think of something and fast.

Attempting to shove him out of the way, Maeve lifted her leg to kick him in the rib but Sinbad caught her ankle in mid air. *Oh oh!* Maeve thought. *Now I'm in trouble.*

Without knowing what he was doing, Sinbad pulled at her leg to catch her thigh, crashing Maeve to his body and bringing their faces only inches apart. She could feel his warm breath on her skin, and somehow, she knew she had no way out of this now. Still, stubborn as she was, she began to push him away, trying to release herself from his solid grip.

Immediately, Sinbad wrapped his free arm tightly around her waist, bringing her closer than she already was, if that was possible. He spun her around, slamming her hard against his door to pin her under him, earning a muffled groan from her. Then it happened. Brown met blue. Time stopped. Without pondering the consequences of his actions, Sinbad captured Maeve's mouth in an engulfing kiss. Maeve, who had anticipated his move, gave in right away. She pressed her lips harder against his and began to relax in his embrace, letting her hands intertwine themselves in his hair.

Sinbad's heart skipped a beat as he felt her fully responding. If he had been convinced he was in perfect control of the situation before, now he was losing it. He was still holding her thigh close to his hip and he began caressing her soft skin smoothly, curious to see how far he could take this moment. Still a little insecure, not pushing his luck, he kept his hand on the lower part of her thigh, not daring to bring it too much upward, fearing her reaction.

Maeve's knees were buckling but Sinbad was pressed so hard against her that it prevented her from falling. His body was melting into hers. She tilted her head to give him better access to her mouth. Their tongues dancing as one and his hand stroking her thigh was sending shivers up and down her spine. She moaned in his mouth. Sinbad could feel her body trembling against his.

The kiss was so intense, the couple lost track of time. Thirty seconds had passed, maybe five whole minutes. They didn't know. They were lost in each other, both surprised that neither one of them seemed to want to put an end to the kiss. But eventually they would need to come out for air. The heat in the captain's cabin was making it very difficult to breath.

Finally, they parted, heaving. Sinbad rested his forehead on hers, but never loosened his grip on her, afraid to let go. They were panting hard and they were both sweating, their hair plastered to the skin of their face. The couple was shaking, their bodies consumed by lust.

Maeve's head was spinning. She closed her eyes and tried to slow down her breathing. Her mind was yelling at her to stop this right now, but her heart told her otherwise. It felt so good to be in his arms, safe, wanted, loved…

Sinbad swallowed hard. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he needed to say. He had to, right now, before anything else happened, but he couldn't find the words…Ignoring his better judgement, telling him to draw back before one of them got hurt, Sinbad brought his free hand up to her burning face and slightly brushed his trembling fingers on her wet cheek.

Maeve could see he was debating with himself. She could see how terrified he was but she didn't need to hear what he wished to say. She already knew for she felt the same way. Ignoring her mind's warning, she traced her captain's jaw line with her fingers and, since Sinbad was still firmly holding her thigh, brought her other hand to rest over his. Slowly, she moved her captain's hand upward, underneath her skirt.

Sinbad's head bolted up, searching her eyes. A silent agreement was made between them as they both gave in to their feelings, leaving their stubbornness and pride behind them. Maeve blushed at her own action and before she could change her mind, she claimed his lips in a soft kiss. Sinbad's hands were now exploring her whole body, since she had given him permission to. He was officially claiming property on her. Maeve's arms circled around his neck, but soon, as the kiss intensified, her hands began tugging at his clothes.

The feelings they had both ignored for so long were consuming them. Need, desire, love…Their bodies were radiating from them.

Sinbad started to trace small kisses down Maeve's neck, earning soft moans from her, while his hands were working on the laces of her brown vest. He wanted to taste her, every inch of her. After she had gotten rid of his blue vest, Maeve let one of her hand wander beneath his shirt, feeling every single one of his muscles. Her other hand locked itself in Sinbad's hair, bringing his head closer to her neck. She shivered with delight as she felt him sucking at her skin.

The couple was quickly realizing how hot it was below deck. Both their bodies were on fire and Maeve and Sinbad knew they were going to make it even hotter with every second that passed by. They were going to explode under the heat's pressure…

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, right behind Maeve. They completely froze, heat irradiating from them like a volcano.

"Little brother! Get up. It's your shift." Doubar's voice seemed to be coming from another realm, as if Maeve and Sinbad were just immerging from a dream, unaware of their surroundings.

"Sinbad, are you there?" Doubar asked again.

Sinbad brought his head up from Maeve's neck. "I'll be right there Doubar…" he said, defeated, deception and regret filling his voice. The couple listened to his footsteps as he walked away.

Sinbad rested his head on the hard wood of his door, holding Maeve tightly. She leaned her head on his, her hands resting underneath his shirt on the burning skin of his back.

Sinbad cursed his brother silently. He would have killed in order to stay where he was, in Maeve's embrace. He didn't know where to find the force to tear himself away from her. He could only imagine what would have happened if they hadn't been interrupted…But now it was over. The magic was gone. Sinbad was terrified to lose her after tonight. She would probably retreat to her cabin and spend the whole night thinking about how wrong everything felt at this point and she would never look at him again. Sinbad knew it all too well. When it came to Maeve, too much thinking was dangerous. But it seemed he didn't have a choice…

Maeve was breathing hard. She couldn't believe what they had almost done. The thought of Doubar not having interrupted them scared her to death. What were they thinking? After tonight, Maeve had the dread feeling that their relationship would be over…Her thoughts were interrupted by Dermott who came to perch on the captain's window still. She looked at him, puzzled.

*Don't you dare let him leave like this, Sis!" her brother's warning startled her. He went on *Follow your heart, Maeve. Stop sacrificing your life for mine. It won't help you defeat Rumina. Let Sinbad love you and love him in return. You deserve it. Love will only make you stronger!* Maeve listened to his words quietly, digging her fingers nails into Sinbad's back.

*Follow your heart…* Dermott then flew off.

Maeve felt Sinbad shift. He let go of her thigh, still leaning his weight on her. Before he could detach himself form her and leave her without the comforting warmth of his body, Maeve held his head close to hers and brought her lips to his ear, whispering "I'll wait here."

Sinbad looked at the sorceress, trying to read her face. He knew it. She would be here when he returned. His hands cupped her face, brushing away her wet fiery curls, and he kissed her passionately, pouring all his love into the kiss and everything he was unable to say out loud. Half-heartedly, he let go of her and Maeve immediately felt a part of her heart being ripped out of her chest. She already longed for him. She shifted away from the door, but kept leaning on the wall, not trusting her feet for support.

Without putting his blue vest back on, Sinbad cast one last look at Maeve, his eyes still shining with desire, and left his room, reluctantly leaving half of his soul behind him.

Maeve gazed around her, feeling light-headed. Without giving herself the time to ponder if she had made the right choice or not, she removed her brown vest, already loosened up since Sinbad had managed to unlace most of it. Keeping only her white blouse on, she laid down on her captain's bunk, not bothering to cover herself up with the covers since she was scorching hot, and she let sleep claim her as soon as possible to avoid a mental debate with herself that would certainly lead to her departure. Sinbad would be back in two hours and Maeve intended to be here when he returned. An empty cabin would break his heart and, Maeve admitted it to herself, it would break hers too. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep, happy that for once in her life, she was following her heart.


End file.
